What A Difference A Day Makes
by Hana-Sama
Summary: Puck goes for an audition for an adult video. Runs into Kurt in a way he'd never thought he would. M for a VERY good reason! Man on man smut ahead, don't like don't read. Puck/Kurt.


I should probably make it clear that I'm a total sucker for Klaine, but I'm also a little enamoured with the concept of Puckurt at the moment, so I thought that I may try my hand… although, let's be honest, this is purely for the opportunity to write smut :3 Enjoy (or not as the case may be) and let me know what you think… I also dunno whether this is gonna be a one-shot or longer, again, let me know what you think :3

* * *

><p><strong>What A Difference A Day Makes:<strong>

Puck was nervous. More nervous than he had been the first time he'd got some nookie. More nervous than he could ever remember being. What was it if not just sex, though? Sure, sex with another man – a man he didn't know – but even male-male relations were nothing new for the Puckster.

After high school, Puck had suffered a revelation of sorts. Sex was sex. Hot and heavy or soft and slow, either way sex was sex. With this in mind, he had gone out that night and fallen into bed with the first guy he'd grabbed. After all, he had always known that he was attractive to both sexes, and had been propositioned more than once by someone of the same sex. Of course, he topped, mostly, but after having been introduced to his prostate by one of his older lovers, he had bottomed a few times as well and enjoyed it thoroughly.

The reason Noah was nervous, the reason he was sitting outside a dingy-looking room, was because this was his first time auditioning for male-male pornography. He was, of course, well versed in pornography itself, and had, in fact, starred in plenty of straight porn but after chatting to some of his male co-stars, he had discovered that gay porn paid better. Much better. Seeing as he wasn't completely averse (quite the opposite if truth be told) to man-on-man action, he saw this as an opportunity to perfect his sexual prowess whilst earning enough cash to keep him in good accommodation in the Big Apple.

_Well, _he thought, smirking a little and shifting so his hands were behind his head, _at least I'm not a total novice, that's gotta count for something._

"Puckerman, Noah?" An older, slightly balding man wearing glasses peaked through the door opposite of where he was sitting. He stood, brushing non-existent dust off his jeans, and raised his hand in a kind of salute.

"That's me." He said, walking to the door in a confident manner – _damned if I let 'em know how nervous I am!_

"We're ready for you." The man said, opening the door wider to allow Puck's broad frame through and motioning him in.

Upon walking in, Puck was pleasantly surprised by his new surroundings. Many of the places where he'd worked before were dirty and dank and one would often wonder if the sheets had been changed. This room was different. An _en suite_ to the left, in which he could vaguely make out the slender figure – through steam of what he assumed would have been a shower – of whom he supposed he would be auditioning beside. Lush red carpet underfoot and black curtains which were open, allowing some natural light in. The bed was easily a king-size with satin sheets of a similar hue to the claret carpet; there were a couple of ornamental pillows spread at the top of the mattress that Noah thought would no doubt come in handy at some point. Like the other beds that had acted as his stage in his various dabblings into this world, there was no duvet upon the mattress.

"Sit on the bed, we just have a few things for you to sign before we start." The man said, handing him a low-grade biro and a few sheets of paper. After reading each through, he signed where appropriate and handed them back, just as another of the nameless men in the room strode over to the _en suite_ and popped his head in through the steam.

"Hey," he called, "we're ready for you out here!"

"Just give me a minute," A soft, gentle voice called back, and Puck thought – _knew_ – he recognised that voice, but he just couldn't quite put a finger on it. He sighed, collecting his frayed nerves. _Sex is sex_, he thought and smirked, _and I'm getting paid for it_.

A few moments of almost-silence passed, the only noises in the room were those of camera and lighting set-up. There was light humming coming from the bathroom, but Noah ignored it, choosing instead to turn his attention to a bedside set of drawers. Opening the top draw, he couldn't say that he was surprised by what he found. Various sex-toys – anything from butt-plugs to handcuffs, different lubricants – both flavoured and un-flavoured and of course condoms. He felt his cock twitch lightly. _I'm such a horny bastard_.

Out of the bathroom stepped another man, much younger than the others, his hair still damp but nicely styled. In an effortless kind of way. Puck let his eyes wander appreciatively over the slender body clad only in snug boxers. This man's skin looked smooth, and white without a single blemish. His feet were small, matching his petite ankles and long, slender legs. _Dancer's legs_, a voice said at the back of his mind. His eyes lingered briefly on the navy boxers before moving upwards again. Slim, toned stomach and a hairless chest with rosy nipples, upwards to a graceful neck – which Puck desperately wanted to mark. And finally his face. Heart-shaped, same creamy skin as the rest of him, a few freckles on the bridge of his gently upturned nose and elfish ears. Then his eyes – _his eyes_ – and suddenly, staring into bottomless blue – _or is it green? _– Puck knew who the voice belonged to.

The picture changed, standing across from him, hands confidently on his hips, was McKinley High School's very own Kurt Hummel.

"Well, well," muttered Kurt in that soft voice of his, "Noah Puckerman! I never thought I'd meet you again under these circumstances." Hummel's eyes held a sparkle of mirth, and Puck just knew that he was laughing on the inside – who wouldn't. One of the boys who had made Kurt's life a misery because of what he was during their high school years, as a man starring in a gay adult video alongside him.

"Hummel?" He was just as shocked by this turn of events, last he'd heard, Kurt was shacking up with the Hobbit here in NY.

"You know each other?" The guy, who Puck was swiftly deciding was the director, said, raising an eyebrow, "Well, that saves on introductions. When you're ready." He gestured to the bed before turning to the cameraman.

Kurt smiled and sauntered to where Noah was still sitting on the bed. As the other man came towards him, Puck leant back a little, supporting his upper body on his hands and licked his lips subconsciously as he appreciated Kurt's walk. Particularly the slight sway to his hips.

Kurt smiled angelically as he gracefully kneeled in front of Puck. He glanced up at him from under unbelievable lashes and, putting a hand on each of Noah's knees, slowly spread his legs a little wider to kneel between them. His lithe finger's travelled up the inside of Puck's muscled thighs squeezing lightly at random intervals and he felt himself hardening under Kurt's gentle ministrations. Then soft hands were brushing against his jean-clad crotch and he let his head fall back briefly as he let out a deep, enthusiastic moan.

When he looked back down, Kurt was smirking – _smirking_ – at him. It only served to make him hotter, his dick responded to that smarmy look along with the tender touching to his crotch.

Kurt looked back to the task in hand and slowly lowered Puck's zipper, unable to hold back the appreciative sigh when he realised that he was not wearing underwear. Without much forethought, he latched his skilful mouth onto the side of Noah's substantial member and relished in the low moan that followed.

"Oh, God…!" Puck groaned, his body responding easily to the attention being paid to certain parts of his anatomy whilst his mind struggled to superimpose this new, pornstar-Kurt with the virginal-Kurt he had known from high school. He continued to look down at the man kneeling between his legs, the camera going unnoticed to both of them, then he brought one of his hands to gently touch chestnut locks and Kurt's sea-blue eyes looked up at him. And was Kurt not a sight to behold?

His slim body dipped demurely in the centre of his back, causing his perfect ass to stick out a little. One of his small, soft hands was now between his own legs, simply working as a support and his other held the base of Puck's fully hard cock as his mouth worked wonders. His beautiful mouth, reddish-pink and slick with spit, was wrapped around his formidable erection and his cheeks were slightly hollowed out as he sucked and teased. Puck's hand in Kurt's hair, pulling lightly, had given him the look of a dishevelled angel. And then his eyes, green-blue in colour with dilated pupils, clearly enjoying what he was doing and pleased by what he saw. Noah, in that moment, was convinced that those eyes could make him do just about anything.

Puck leaned back a little to rummage through the top drawer of the bedside cabinet (earning a hard suck from Kurt's mouth by way of punishment for turning his attention away from him resulting in a loud moan from himself) and retrieved a tube of lube. Setting it beside his hip he drew Kurt up, off his knees and pulled him down again to straddle his lap.

Kurt smiled again, before Puck kissed him fully on the mouth. Noah had always enjoyed kissing; even knowing that the person he was kissing had just sucked him off. Kurt moaned into his mouth and ran his hands under Puck's t-shirt, before pulling away just enough to drag the garment off, over his head prior to resuming the kiss once more.

Kurt allowed his hands to wander. Since high school he had been curious as to whether or not Puck's whole body was as impressive as his arms. He was not disappointed. The other man had a hairless chest and defined abs and his skin was bronze in colour. Kurt smirked into the kiss as he ran his hands lightly over the other's dusky nipples, earning a satisfied groan. His fingers pulled delicately on the silver nipple ring and Puck growled, his own hands sliding over Kurt's thighs and torso.

Kurt's skin was as smooth as it looked. Supple and creamy. Puck's rough hands gripped Kurt's thighs gently when he tugged on his nipple ring then he slid his hands up, across a flat expanse on stomach and teased one of Kurt's beautiful nipples. The former countertenor groaned and threw his head back; Noah latched onto the delicate skin of his throat above the man's Adam's apple and sucked, racking another moan from Kurt and slim arms wrapped around his strong shoulders. Puck slid his hands down again, round Kurt's back and landed on his ass, squeezing insistently.

Kurt sighed when Noah gripped a globe with each hand and started kneading, his boxers started to feel restrictive and he thrust subconsciously against the man in his arms. Puck grunted and bit lightly at Kurt's collarbone before he lowered Kurt's boxers over his ass, leaving the front half covered.

He was vaguely aware of the camera moving to be behind Kurt and lowering to capture the money shot; Puck spread Kurt's ass cheeks and sucked hard on a nipple, before he dropped one hand to latch onto the lube and expertly pop the cap one-handed. Both hands still behind Kurt's back, he drizzled a sufficient amount of the gel onto his fingers as the other pulled his face close to his own for another kiss.

Calloused fingers circled around this entrance skilfully and Kurt pushed back against them impatiently, mewling. Puck grinned against Kurt's lips and teased a little more, slipping his digits against the puckered flesh, before sliding his middle finger deep into the man above him. The groan that followed was a little higher and more breathy than its predecessors and Puck's cock twitched. _I'm gonna enjoy this_, he thought. Noah had always preferred his lovers to be vocal and – the thought stopped there. Kurt wasn't a lover. Kurt was a co-star, a colleague.

Kurt moaned and kissed Puck harder, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other buried in his Mohawk – _that damn Mohawk_. "More…" he rumbled against Noah's lips as he undulated his hips onto his finger, growling animalistically as his wish was granted and another digit slid in beside its counterpart and curled to press insistently against his prostate. _Santana wasn't wrong about Puck being a sex-god!_ He thought as he threw his head back once more and twisted his hips onto the welcome intruders. Kurt had found that after a couple of months in this business, little surprised him sexually, but there was something about having sex with _Noah Puckerman_ that got his blood (along with other fluids) flowing.

Inserting another finger and sucking lightly on Kurt's flawless collarbone again, licking up the slender column of his neck every-so-often, Puck couldn't help but reminisce guiltily about the sorts of things he had inflicted on Kurt as an ignorant teenager. All the dumpster-dives, porta-potty rides, locker slams and slushie-facials hadn't seemed to have touched Kurt. He'd taken each and every slur on him and just… _brushed it off_ – and his dabble in the world of gay porn only enforced Puck's new-found respect for the slim figure dancing erotically in his hands. The first time someone had called Noah a 'fag' he'd broken the guy's face – Kurt had returned with a comment bitchy enough to break the guy's soul.

Puck pressed into Kurt's prostate over and over again, until the latter lost his sense of patience and took control. He pushed Puck onto the sensuous satin sheets and took his nipple-ring between his pearly whites, grinning devilishly at Noah before he tugged gently, soothing the abused part of his anatomy with his tongue. Puck moaned, and redoubled his efforts to loosen Kurt's impossibly tight opening as the countertenor devoured Puck's chest and neck.

Noah was just about to reach into the top drawer again when Kurt asked, "Clean?" looking deep into his own hazel eyes. Regarding lust-filled blue, pupils now so wide that there was only a slim ring of iris to be seen, Puck knew his must have looked the same as he licked his lips to answer.

"Checked every three months."

Kurt surprised Noah again, after glancing towards his boss/director and, seemingly getting whatever permission that was needed, he whispered huskily, breath ghosting over the shell of Noah's ear, "Fuck me bare." Until that second, Puck didn't think that it was possible to get any more aroused without blowing his load. His dick hardened considerably at the words and his finger's delved deeper in reply; the man above him whimpered and bit into Noah's nipple again before he reached for the lube still resting beside the hazel-eyed man's hip.

He dripped a generous amount into his hands and allowed it to warm for a moment, then he reached between them and slathered Puck's formidable member with it. Noah growled and bucked upwards into the caresses; rolling his hips slightly and opening Kurt up deeper. Kurt wiggled his ass, and Puck took that as his cue, taking his finger's out of the smaller man's asshole, he was about to grab slim hips when Kurt moved up and off him.

Standing up, Kurt took a second to collect himself and removed his boxers, sliding them down over his erection and his smooth legs for them to pool at his feet. Finally – _finally_ – he could touch himself. And touch himself he did. Biting his lip in pleasure, he looked back at Noah as a languid hand slipped up and down his hard on.

Puck, for his part, took in the vision being offered by Kurt. He regarded the slightly spread, lightly trembling legs and the hand on a slim, nicely proportioned cock. By _God!_ And it was just as pretty as the rest of him! Pale and lightly pink and proud and slender, it jutted from the middle of his hips as he indulged in a little self-loving. He flicked his steamy gaze to Kurt's face and inhaled sharply. A pink, kittenish tongue darted out from between kiss-swollen lips and swiped along the pad of a finger as blue half-lidded eyes watched him lustily and the newly-dampened fingertip travelled to his hard nipple and rolled it gently. His head fell back momentarily and he groaned as he returned his attention to Noah.

With the show in front of him, Puck couldn't stop the hand that wrapped itself around his cock base and tugged slowly, teasing himself. The lube aided his hand and it glided easily over his circumcised penis. Kurt stopped touching himself further and moved back towards the bed; instead of straddling Puck again, however, he crawled up the bed beside the larger man, grabbed one of the pillows and dropped onto his forearms with his round ass in the air, with the pillow propping up his hips.

Noah wasted no time in taking his place behind Kurt and he moaned at the back of his throat when he noticed the only two marks on the smaller man's skin. On Hummel's right ass cheek, just on the swell of his ass, there was a rainbow heart tattoo in pastel shades – _homage to the gay flag_, the sane part of his mind registered. On his left shoulder blade there was a branch of blossoms fanning down his back in swirls of rouged flowers and petals. It was in a style similar to Chinese-ink painting and the dark brown of the branches contrasted wonderfully with Kurt's porcelain skin.

Kurt looked back over his left shoulder knowingly, "Like what you see?" he murmured.

In response Noah grabbed slim hips hard enough to bruise and rubbed his cock between Kurt's cheeks, brushing his entrance with the length of his dick, growling ferally. He leant over the smaller man's back to whisper in his ear, "You're so goddamn _hot_." As he lined his cock tip to Kurt's hole and slid in satisfyingly deep. Both let out a cry at the feeling.

"You're so _big_…" Kurt muttered, face pressed to the sheets and hands fisted by his face. He flexed his sphincter muscles unconsciously at the intrusion.

"Fuck! _Tight_…" Puck managed, shuddering; his hands clenching and unclenching spasmodically at Kurt's hips. With his hard abs still cemented to the ex-Cheerio's back, he kissed and nipped at his tattoo. He never thought that ink on someone's skin could turn him on so much. _Maybe it's because he always used to be such a goodie-goodie-Ice-Queen…?_

Puck had ceased the movements of his hips to allow the smaller man to adjust to his considerable size, but then Kurt thrust back against him, "I need _more_…" He looked up to gaze into mirth-filled ocean-blue eyes, "What…? Can't handle this?" Kurt asked as he clenched his muscles and moved around Puck once more. Noah's eyes slid closed and ground forward into the man below him, making Kurt take every inch of his length.

Hummel groaned, low and masculine and pulled forward until only the mushrooming head of Puck's cock was inside him before he roughly pushed back to engulf the rest of his member, the rough fabric of Puck's jeans on his sensitised skin adding to his arousal. Noah's blunt nails dug into the soft skin of Kurt's hips before he gave an open handed slap to one of his ass cheeks and thrust deep again. Kurt raised his upper body onto his elbows, groaning, as Puck moved off his back to get a good view of where they were joined.

Pucks rough hands rubbed soothingly at the dip in Kurt's slender back where he was still holding his ass in the air for him. The former football player marvelled in the roundness of Kurt's plump buttocks and then there was the flesh danced as he slammed into him. Kurt mewled again and gazed smugly over his shoulder looking like a debauched cherub – his innocence corrupted by the way his hair fell about his face and the aroused look in his eyes. Noah couldn't resist leaning forward and capturing his lips in a sweltering kiss, grunting at the rapid pace of their hips.

As he pulled away again, dizzy from the pleasure coiling in his stomach, Kurt surprised him by flipping onto his back whilst his cock was still buried deep inside his ass. After achieving that, he surprised the larger man further by pushing Puck backwards and settling himself on top, so that he was riding Puck's dick.

"Fucking _hot_…" Noah growled, gripping hips and thrusting upwards as Kurt's hands travelled his own body and tousled his hair before travelling down again for one hand to latch onto his cock and the other to support himself by holding onto Puck's jean-clad, powerful thigh. Hummel thrust down, moaning and thrashing his head side to side as his prostate was brushed, bucking into his own hand.

_If I'd known Kurt was this hot, I would've done this a long time ago._

The cameraman moved to focus over Noah's shoulder to film between Kurt's legs and Puck couldn't place the reason behind the tiny stab of jealousy at the thought of various hundreds seeing Kurt this way.

When Kurt began to keen, his thrusts becoming erratic and his ass and stomach muscles clenching, Puck knew that the smaller man was close to the precipice – and quite frankly he was grateful. If Puck had to hold out much longer – especially with the erotic scene in front of him – he was convinced that he'd pass out.

With desperation, still connected to Kurt, he moved the smaller man onto his back and hooked small ankles over his shoulders, practically folding him in half. He increased his pace, practically pulling out of Kurt's ass before pounding back in; he slapped Kurt's hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own larger one.

Hummel grabbed the back of his knees and spread his legs wider, silently thanking Sue Sylvester for all those drills to improve the Cheerio's flexibility. He knew that he was groaning uncontrollably at the onslaught of pleasure brought on him by Noah, but he couldn't have stopped for the life of him – it was just so _good_!

_Just a little more_… Kurt thought, straining hard for his release, panting and arching his back. Then Puck seemed to slide in just that little bit deeper, that little bit harder, and he was falling hard. Pearly strands erupted from his cock head over Puck's hand and his own pale chest, a little landing on his lips as he cried out, his body stiffening.

Taking in the sight below him, the long legs open wide, the alabaster neck arched gracefully and the blissful expression on Kurt's face, Puck reached his own zenith soon after. A few more quick, potent thrusts into the clenching heat and with a last feral groan he released himself into the smaller man, filling him to the brim, his seed washing back against his over-sensitised cock head. He fell forward a couple of seconds later, catching his breath.

Puck was almost sure he'd pass out from the sheer magnitude of his orgasm. Thankfully he didn't because as he was coming down from his post-orgasmic bliss, he pulled up, his dick still inside and cast a glance at Kurt's angelic face. The former countertenor giggled, panting a little, as his tongue flicked out to lick at his bottom lip. He swiped away his own essence, humming and closing his eyes at the taste before he dipped the tip of one finger into the semen pooling on his chest and lifting it to suck that digit down to the last knuckle.

Noah was mesmerised by the sight and his mouth dropped open a little as he watched on. When Kurt opened his blue-green eyes again, he smiled at Puck and whispered, "_Delicious_…" Puck swallowed hard. Never had he thought that he would be so turned on by _Kurt Hummel_ of all people, but if the gentle twitch of his cock, still buried deep inside Kurt's ass, was anything to go by, the smaller man was in serious danger of being fucked into the mattress again.

Then reality made itself known.

"And cut!" Said the director. "_Woo_, I think that was possibly the hottest thing I've seen in years!"

Kurt grinned up at his boss and then looked down again at Puck, his eyelashes flickering, casting soft shadows on his cheeks. "You hoping for another round, Puck?" he chuckled, clenching his beautifully sculpted legs around Noah's hips to punctuate his question and Puck cursed the sudden heat rising to his cheeks.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as Noah slipped from him, and moaned quietly, before sighing and letting his legs drop, lying spread-eagled on the bed, his body still thrumming from his latest orgasm. With one hand, he softly tapped the spot on the bed next to him and Puck slid down next to him on his side and rose on one elbow to look down at Kurt.

"We're off." The cameraman said, grabbing a couple of bags of what Puck assumed must have been lights and cameras, "Thanks guys." The director left a thick white envelope on the bedside table before taking his leave and he nodded at Puck, silently telling him he had the job, should he choose to accept it.

After the other men left, Puck looked down at Kurt again, taking in how his pale skin glowed against the deep red sheets, the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the delicate eyelids covering gorgeous eyes. Noah reached into the pocket of his jeans – after tucking himself away and zipping his flies – and pulled out an almost-empty packet of Marlboro cigarettes, popping one out of the foil expertly.

"Mind if I…?" Puck asked, stopping short when Kurt's eyes opened to regard him. _They really are pretty eyes… actually, all of Kurt is pretty nice_. Hummel looked at Puck, then at the packet in his hand. Slowly he reached forward with one willowy hand and took the cigarette, popping it into his own mouth before reaching into Puck's pocket and grasping his Zippo. He flexed his thumb tip against the flint and lit up the Marlboro, inhaling deeply before he passed the lighter back to Puck. Puck's mouth hung open of its own accord.

"I didn't know you smoked…" He muttered after a moment, taking another cigarette out of the packet when he realised that Kurt wasn't going to give back the one he'd stolen.

Kurt glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, smirking as he exhaled, leaning over to the bedside to grab an ashtray and the chunky envelope. "You didn't know I was porn-star either…" He pointed out as he opened the envelope and started counting the money there-in.

Puck accepted that note silently, lighting his own cigarette and rolling onto his back. Noah was once again surprised by Kurt, not only by his flippant attitude to his line of work, but also by the way he seemed so comfortable to just continue lying there, naked, his own seed drying on his skin and Noah's semen dripping a little between his legs. Puck mumbled something incoherent, taking another drag on his smoke.

"What?" Kurt asked, counting the money into two piles before handing Puck his half. Hazel eyes widened at the amount given to him – his ex-co-star hadn't been wrong about this paying better. The cash he held in his hand was easily double anything he'd earned before.

"I said; today has been full of surprises." Puck said, tucking the money into his back pocket and Kurt slid his share back into the envelope and placed it back on the bedside table.

"You're one to talk!" Kurt scoffed, throwing his head back to let out a small laugh before fixing Puck with eyes sparkling with humour. "What, in the name of Gaga, made _you_, McKinley's _straighter than straight_ sex shark, want to explore the realms of gay sex?"

Puck watched as Kurt brought the cigarette to his mouth and inhale again before he could find the right mind to answer, "Uhm," _yeah, good start Puckzilla_, "well. Kurt I'm sorry for everything I did to you in high school." Kurt's eyes widened as he took another drag, shock and amusement warring on his pretty face. "Look, after McKinley, I changed."

"No shit." Kurt chuckled before signalling him to continue.

"I… well, I opened my mind to the idea that maybe homosexuality wasn't all that bad, I mean, lesbian action is hawwwwwt and I heard somewhere that man-on-man turned some women on…" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's the time?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Puck checked his watch, "Around two-thirty."

"Shit." Kurt swore, stubbing out his finished cigarette and getting up from the bed with surprising speed, whimpering as he felt Noah's essence slipping down his legs. "I better go shower."

"Hey, Kurt…" Puck rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at the slender man as he stretched and turned to look at the larger man still prone on the bed, "Do you, you know, wanna go grab a coffee or something? It'd be nice to just catch up with someone from Lima."

Kurt smiled at him, "Sure, I'm just about to go for a coffee with Blaine. Wanna join?" Noah could actually feel his face drop and this clearly registered to Kurt, "_No!_ We're not like _that_ anymore. We're just friends." Hummel turned away again to wander towards the bathroom, stooping to pick up his boxers on the way, "So, you wanna come with me for coffee or not?" Kurt asked over his shoulder.

Puck nodded humming his agreement, inhaling one last drag on his Marlboro and stubbing it out in the ashtray, alongside Kurt's. Kurt smiled at him and walked into the bathroom, stopping briefly at the door to look over his shoulder with a sultry expression, "Care to join me?" He murmured, wiggling his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Puck moved faster than he could ever remember, scooping a laughing Kurt into his arms and shutting the door to the _en suite_ with his foot.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, with another session of steamy sex quite literally under each of their belts, Puck and Kurt were making their way through the bustling crowds of New York to the visible Starbucks.<p>

"I can't believe you made me late!" Kurt was grumbling, striding ahead a little.

"You weren't complaining when I was sucking your—"

"_Don't_ even go there!" The smaller man growled, the hint of a smile in his voice. Puck smiled that self-satisfied smile of his and fell in step beside Kurt as they drew nearer to the coffee place.

Blaine and another man that Puck vaguely recognised were sitting at a table just inside the doors, three cups of coffee in front of them, their hands clasped on the tabletop as they chatted quietly to one another.

"Blaine! Dave!" Kurt greeted, waving a small wave as he reached the table and the Hobbit and Dave stood to welcome the ex-Cheerio with a kiss to his cheek.

"_Karofsky_?" Puck said obnoxiously loud, attracting the attention of several others in the relatively crowded Starbucks.

"Puckerman? What are _you_ doing here?" He asked, manoeuvring around the other two men to shake Puck's hand. "How've you been?"

Noah was struggling. What was David Karofsky doing here, hand in hand with the Hobbit and kissing Kurt on the cheek?

"Blaine," Kurt was saying, "thanks for getting me a coffee, I'll pay you back next time. Puck, come with me and we'll get _you_ something to drink." A soft hand gently squeezed his upper arm dragging him towards the kiosk, Dave's questions still unanswered.

"Uhm, Kurt… what the hell is _Karofsky_ doing all over your ex-boyfriend?" Puck asked, fixing Kurt with a glare that could have melted steel as they waited in line, Kurt with his Gucci wallet out.

"Oh, _goodness_! Don't look at me like that!" Kurt laughed, "Not long after Blaine and I moved here, we noticed that something had changed between us. Don't get me wrong, we still loved each other, but it was more like what you feel for a friend." The smaller man sighed, smiling at one memory or another, "After that, it felt like we were having sex with a brother or something and we mutually decided on a split." Kurt stopped talking and seemed like he wasn't going to continue.

"Kurt, while it's good to know that neither of you were particularly hurt by your break-up," and it was true, some part of Puck was relieved that Kurt hadn't suffered heartbreak over the Hobbit, "it doesn't exactly answer my question."

When Kurt glanced up at him, Puck could see his eyes had darkened considerably and that there was a kind of terror in their depths. "A few months after the split, I decided to hit the town, clubs and that. Blaine wasn't available because he had some large meeting with a couple of producers the next day…" The smaller man stopped as they ordered a drink for Puck and sighed as they moved to the collection point. "So I went on my own. It hadn't bothered me before and I hadn't had any trouble before, so I didn't see a problem. I hadn't really had much to drink before a couple of guys came up to me and asked for a dance and if they could buy me a drink. I said yes – _that_ was probably the biggest mistake of my life." Again Kurt stopped in his monologue, a frown drawing his features.

"What happened…?" Puck asked quietly, soothingly, ducking his head a little to try to make eye contact.

Kurt looked down at his designer shoes, "After the drink everything's a little bit hazy. I remember being dragged outside into the alleyway by them, hands, lips, teeth…" Kurt sighed sadly, "David was the one who found me. Apparently they hadn't even bothered to pull my pants back up." Blue-green eyes sought Puck's, "He took me to the hospital and I woke up a few days later covered in bruises and I don't even wanna think about the pain in my ass." Kurt shrugged. "Blaine and Dave were sitting in the hospital room with my dad waiting for me to open my eyes."

Puck opened his mouth to speak, resisting the overwhelming urge to pull Kurt into his arms.

"Large mocha?" The waitress behind the counter said, pushing the mug towards them.

"You don't have to say anything, Puck." Kurt assured him, taking the mug and ambling back to the table, "I'm sure it wouldn't be anything I haven't heard already. Anyway, I suppose after that, Blaine and Dave just kind of grew together. I've long since forgiven Dave, as you know, and we all get on like a house on fire." His face brightened a little, "Oh, by the way, they're aware of my… err, profession. They don't like it, but they're aware."

They got back to the table and just like that, Kurt no longer seemed any more vulnerable than the rest of them.

"So, Blaine, how was work?" The Hummel asked, taking a sip of his coffee and humming at the taste – Puck noticed that it was that same noise he made when he had licked his own semen from his lips.

"Urg! Stressful, as always! But we're getting there." Blaine and Kurt continued to talk to one another and Puck kept staring at the pale brunette until Dave lightly touched his arm.

"How have you been?" David asked softly, smiling a little.

"Not bad; a little shell-shocked after today, but not bad, thanks. You?" Puck took a swig of his mocha regarding the former bully expectantly.

"I've been good. Got on an engineering course here, found Blaine, so I've been pretty good." He, too, took a sip of coffee – black with umpteen sugars – then fixed Puck with an unfathomable stare, "Shell-shocked?"

"Yeah…" he wondered briefly if he should continue, but he did so, "Well… today, I had an audition." The look in Dave's eyes darkened considerably, "Yeah." Puck confirmed, "To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Anyway, then there was you, so I asked Kurt and… yeah." Puck watched as gentle understanding lit up David's face before he looked into his mug and the contents gently swirling there.

A few moments passed between them and each listened in to the conversation passing between Blaine and Kurt, collecting their thoughts.

"He was my first love, you know…?" Dave murmured suddenly, looking a little sheepish, "Of course, it doesn't hold a flame to what I have with Blaine now, but Kurt's a special man, if only he would see that too." Dave looked at Puck again, his brown eyes a little watery. "But despite his strength, he's just so goddamn _stubborn._"

Puck found himself speechless. Here, sitting in front of him, drinking coffee with Blaine and Kurt – who were gayer-than-gay, was a former _homophobic_ (to his recollection) bully, talking about his former love and current friendship for Kurt.

Dave chuckled humourlessly, "I know, I'm not exactly who I used to be, huh?"

Puck shook his head vigorously as it dawned on him that perhaps, Dave had taken offence, thought that Puck didn't like who he had changed into. "No, no, but it's a good thing." Puck assured him, squeezing the other's forearm gently, smiling at him, before he took another sip of his drink.

Dave smiled in return, but then his features took on a darker nature and he glared into his mug. "When I found him, Puck, he was in such a bad way. Cold and bloody." He shuddered, "I don't think I'll ever get it out of my mind. But when he woke up, he seemed to be himself. Witty and generally happy, a little shaken up, but okay." He sighed, looking at Puck. "In some ways, I'm glad they drugged him, you know? At least he can't remember what happened fully. But then he asked me, 'how would you feel if you had this huge, violent thing happen to you, and you couldn't remember a thing – not even their faces?' and I have to agree with him… I would want to know who did it, even if it were just so I could beat the shit out of them."

"Wait." Puck held up a hand, "Wait. So, the guys who did it… they haven't been convicted?"

"The only person who saw them was Kurt and with the memory loss… well." Dave ran a hand through his hair. "The bastards had been clever enough to use condoms so there wasn't anything in that respect either."

"How's Kurt now?" Noah asked, feeling his heart clench and his anger rise as he listened to Dave.

"Better." David said, smiling and nodding his head, folding his arms on the table. "Of course there were some throwbacks. The… well, what he does to keep his cash flow going – he still goes to design college and stuff, but I can't say Blaine or I approve of his work, though we respect his choice."

A sudden thought popped into Puck's head and the word tumbled from his mouth unbidden. "When did all this happen?"

If David was surprised by Noah's question, it didn't show on his face. "Just over a year ago." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee before he continued softly, "And he hasn't dated since."

Noah's eyes widened. "He hasn't…?" Hazel-eyes still wide he turned to regard Kurt's smiling face as he talked animatedly with his ex.

David shook his head sadly, "Blaine told me once, when he got home from work and before I got back, he'd found Kurt curled up on the couch crying." The thought of someone as strong as Hummel crying caused a stab of unknown emotion to shoot through him – _anger? Hurt?_ – and Puck clenched his fists. "Kurt had told him that after what had happened…" his brow crumpled, "after what had happened he felt unworthy – that he wasn't scared of the act of sex or anything, but the thought of being truly intimate with someone frightened the shit out of him. That was the one and only time either of us has been offered an explanation as to why he outright refuses to date. He has said, recently, that his needs are taken care of, and in a way that suits his 'dirty' body." David made air quotes with his fingers as he said the word dirty.

"But… okay, so he surprised me with his sheer sensuality – I mean I don't think I've ever enjoyed sex the way I did with Kurt, camera or no," Puck admitted, "but I don't think I've met anyone in _that_ business who was so… pure hearted… I don't think that there's another way to describe it." Noah looked confused for a second before nodding emphatically. "Pure."

Dave looked at him strangely for a second before agreeing, "Yeah." He took sip of coffee and changed the subject, "So what brings you to NY?" Puck looked over at Kurt.

"It doesn't matter why now." He murmured as he felt a flutter in his heart when Kurt turned and smiled at him. "But I'm here, and I'm staying." _This is a dangerous game you're playing with yourself, Puckerman_, he thought.

Dave smiled into his coffee mug, shooting Blaine a knowing look over its brim.

* * *

><p>After coffee, the world outside was getting darker, the yellow cabs still rushing past and the four men got up to leave.<p>

"I was lovely seeing you again today, Blaine, and you Dave." Kurt said, wrapping his slim arms around each of them. "We'll have to do this again sometime soon!"

"We had better!" The Hobbit warned, fondly, "You still owe me a coffee."

Then Kurt and Dave had a quiet chat, swiftly catching up on anything they had forgotten, writing down new numbers and exchanging new email addresses and Blaine turned his attention to Puck, silently pulling him over to the side, a little way away from the others.

"I know that you've changed, Puck, and I'm more forgiving of your, uh, _sort_ after Dave," he threw a quick glance at the other man, his gaze lingering a little before returning to Puck, "but, Kurt, he… You know what happened to him?" Noah nodded. "Kurt needs friends around him to heal… I guess I'm asking whether you're friend or foe." He sighed, holding his hand up as Puck opened his mouth to speak. "I want to know if you're going to cause more harm than good, if you're going to look out for him and make sure he doesn't get into more trouble. Noah, he needs someone and I want to know if you've the balls to be that someone?"

Puck stopped. Looked towards Kurt. His bright features lightened further with a smile, those incredible eyes twinkling in the lamplight. Kurt looked at him and his smile widened before he continued his conversation with Dave.

Noah turned his gaze back to the Hobbit. "I'm not the same boy I was in McKinley, Blaine. I've matured and I'm less narrow-minded – clearly, else I'm not sure I'd be here… Kurt is a beautiful young man, and I'd be honoured to be the one to help him back onto his feet if he'll let me. I'm not saying that either of us will quit working in pornography," Blaine's face darkened, but he nodded, "but if he ever needs a friend," _maybe more at this rate_, he added silently, "I'll be there for him without a doubt."

Blaine searched his face for a moment longer, and upon finding the sincerity needed there, he nodded and shook Puck's hand, "Welcome aboard!" He joked before they moved back to the others, finally departing. Blaine and Dave in one direction and Puck and Kurt in the other.

Kurt and Noah walked side by side languorously and the smaller man had his hands clasped behind his back, gazing at his shoes as the meandered through the streets of NY.

"Puck I—"

"Call me Noah." He said, mind still processing the day.

Kurt smiled, "Noah," he started again, "I know what those two are like." He chuckled and stopped in front of him, "Just forget whatever they've said. They're good at sticking their noses in." He laughed again and looked down at his feet. "I love them, and I'm grateful that they stuck around for me, even as I am, but they can be a bit… pushy sometimes. I know that they mean well, but I don't think they realise that it makes me feel worse."

Kurt was still gazing down at their shoes and looking, for all he was worth, like a kicked puppy. Puck tsked and touched his fingertips to a smooth cheek, causing the smaller man to look up at him. "Kurt, I don't, in all honesty, know where to begin… Today has just been one big shock to my system." Puck admitted, smiling jovially and tracing his fingers along Kurt's jaw.

"Why don't you come over to my apartment?" Puck raised his eyebrow, "No, I mean, we can have a drink and relax. I'm getting cold and I don't particularly want total strangers ogling us while we talk." Kurt said airily, eyes shining as he looked at Noah.

"Ok, Princess, your place it is." Puck agreed, gently socking him on the chin, grinning when Kurt glared at him before grabbing his hand and making them run the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were inside the door, Kurt relaxed, taking off his shoes and sighing deeply.<p>

"Take a seat Noah," he said, pointing towards the couch, "I'll be right back. I want to change." Noah did as he was told, taking in his surroundings.

He wasn't surprised by this at least. The apartment was beautifully put together; large and spacious, the kitchen was separated from the living room by a breakfast bar and the cooking area was spotless. All stainless steel and marble and white-washed walls – clinical. The living room, by comparison, was warm and homey. A low coffee table in the middle of the room with sketches, of what Puck assumed to be clothing designs, strewn across its light surface with a pale, fluffy-looking rug beneath it. A relatively large flat-screen television adorned the wall opposite Noah, a DVD player and gaming system on a chest of drawers below it alongside a couple of photos of Kurt with various people, but the one that drew Puck's attention was the one of Glee Club. It had been their last year as the original group. Noah smiled fondly at the memories that photo brought before the moment was broken by Kurt sliding by on the hardwood floor in the style of Tom Cruise.

Hummel was wearing a baby-blue, over-sized button down shirt which reached down to his knees and he had rolled up the sleeves to the elbows. On his feet, the smaller man was wearing those strange fluffy socks and he had his hair pulled back from his face with an Alice-band. Puck assumed that Kurt was wearing underwear, but after today, he wasn't too sure.

"Want something to drink? Eat?" Kurt asked, ever the perfect host, as he rummaged around in the fridge, bent at the waist and sorting through whatever he could find. He settled on a beer for himself and popped some salted popcorn in the microwave then turned to look at Puck expectantly.

Noah was staring at him, from his place on the couch.

"Are you angry?" He asked suddenly, his face a mask devoid of emotion.

Kurt was taking a swig of his beer from the bottle and his eyes widened as he sputtered, choking. Puck moved quickly from the couch to pat him on the back, but Kurt held up a hand when he was close enough to do so. "I'm okay." The former Cheerio said, his voice strained, "Just took me by surprise, jumping right in like that." He took a sip from his beer again, "Just give me a sec." he pointed back to the couch, giving the bigger man a bottle of beer, and Puck went, giving Kurt some space.

Kurt stood in the kitchen, thinking, until the popcorn was done and, after tipping the contents of the bag into a Tupperware bowl, he made his way into the living room, popcorn and another couple of beers in hand. He sat down, placing the beers on the table and passing Puck the popcorn.

Kurt took a deep and calming breath and then he started, "Yes. Yes, I was angry. For a very long time, but I wasn't angry at them, I was angry at myself." Kurt flopped back against the sofa and growled. "I don't know how many times I've told the girls to be careful when they're out, don't let stranger's buy you drinks – if you do, go to the bar with them and make sure they don't slip you something… I was angry because I hadn't taken my own advice." Kurt rolled his head to look him in the eye, his own blue ones were a little red around the rim as he took a swig from his bottle, "I was angry because I fucking _asked_ for it, Noah."

"_No!_" He roared in return, hand flying to touch alabaster skin soothingly. "No."

Kurt closed his eyes tight and nodded jerkily. "If I hadn't been so stupid, it wouldn't have happened. Thanks to not following my own warnings, I'm dirty and I'm used and I feel _sick_ when I see my reflection." Hummel opened his eyes and Puck wanted to scream, Kurt looked horrified and there were tears collecting on his lashes. "I can't possibly date! Who on _Earth_ would want me now? _Gaga_, I don't even want me. I mean look at who I've become; I—"

Puck didn't let Kurt finish. He put the popcorn on the coffee table and pulled the smaller man into his arms and gently rocked him, "Shut-up, Kurt." He snarled, "Just… shut-up." Then, belaying the harshness of his tone, he pressed a soft kiss into Kurt's hair and the floodgates opened. Kurt let out a whimper which turned into a sob which turned into torrent of tears flooding down his face and onto Puck's shirt. Puck just held him, rocking and shushing gently.

Kurt cried because what he said was true and because he hated what he was doing as a job and because he couldn't forgive himself for the look on his friends' and dad's face that day he'd woken up in the hospital. He sobbed his heart out for the all the time – time he could have spent on meeting new, loving people after he and Blaine had called it quits – wasted on self-loathing. And he wailed because, out of all the people he could have opened up to, he had opened up to Puck and he just knew – he just fucking _knew_ – that he was going to look down on him for it.

Noah, for his part, just sat, letting Kurt vent until the sobs died down to hiccups and the tears dried.

"Feel better?" He asked tenderly, rubbing his large hand in circular motions on his back.

"Not really." Kurt croaked, but he snuggled a little deeper into Puck's arms.

"Kurt, you…" Puck bit his lip, pulling back so that he could look into Kurt's eyes to tell him what he needed to hear. Kurt looked up, eyes still red-rimmed and a little bloodshot and Noah brushed a stray tear from his cheek, "I won't butter it up. Yes, you _were_ stupid." Kurt looked down and bit his lip, "Look at me, I'm not done." The smaller man looked back up with trepidation. "That's better. Now, you were stupid. Just because you're a man does not mean you're not likely to become a victim to date-rape – or worse. But _no-one_ deserved what happened to you. Not one person. Kurt, you're a very attractive man, incredibly so." At this, Hummel blushed prettily, pink spreading across his nose and cheeks. Puck smiled. "Any man who you decide to give yourself to should feel honoured. I know I do."

"But that was for—" Kurt tried to argue, his blush reaching his ears.

"For work?" Noah cut him off, shrugging. "The first time was…" then he grinned, "but the second time? The second time, I don't remember _any_ cameras. Do you?"

Kurt ducked his head just as he thought his face was going to catch light. Puck laughed heartily and pulled him close, still rubbing his small back sensitively. "So you see, Kurt, you don't have to shut yourself off. You deserve so much more than what you've accepted as your lot. And if you'll let me," Puck pulled gently at Kurt's chin so that he was gazing into bottomless blue eyes, "I'd love to be the one to prove that to you."

Kurt's eyes widened again. Slowly he nodded and Noah smiled, leaning down and capturing Kurt's lips with his own. This kiss was just a soft brush of lips on lips and Kurt was thankful for it, it made him feel as if nothing bad could ever possibly happen to him again – it made him feel _new_. Made him feel safe and wanted, like he hadn't felt since _before_ and it was just too much and tears traversed his cheeks again.

Puck pulled away and smiled when Kurt gave him a watery grin and wiped at his eyes, saying, "Honestly, you'd think I was a goddamn woman!"

Untangling himself, Puck leaned over to the table and grabbed the remote and the popcorn before trying to find a more comfortable position for them on the couch. Settling down, the two men snuggled up together, a bowl of popcorn on Kurt's lap in the circle of Puck's warm arms and flicking through the channels on the television to find something to watch.

They had finally settled on _The Green Mile_ – Puck liked the prison setting and Kurt liked the idea that the system fucked up because Coffey was different – when Kurt chuckled inappropriately.

"What's funny?" Puck asked, reaching for another handful of popcorn.

"What does this make us then?" Kurt asked in return, turning to smile up at Noah. "I mean, are we co-stars that—?"

"I see where you're going with this and I'm going to make this perfectly clear." Puck's features suddenly turned solemn. "I am _not_ sharing you with your co-stars. If you're going to make porn, I will be your only partner."

Kurt was quite for a second, before he started laughing – proper side-splitting laughter, "Noah… that was possibly the most unromantic way of saying, 'I like you, please be mine'. Hahaha!"

Puck hmphed, crossing his arms and glaring playfully at Kurt. "Well _excuse_ me for being unromantic."

"No, no, Noah! That's part of your charm!" Kurt giggled a little more before he suddenly fixed Puck with a smile, kissing him lightly on the lips and settling back into his embrace.

The movie was interrupted one last time by Kurt just as the Coffey asked not to have the black cloth bag over his head before his execution, "This better not be your idea of a date, Noah Puckerman." He sniffled, returning the encouraging smile Puck gave him.

_Oh, what a difference a day makes…_ Puck thought as he kissed Kurt's forehead and sighed. _This is nice._

**The End?**

* * *

><p>Word count: 9,278<p>

So it didn't end up how I expected and I don't like the ending… I'm not even all that sure what happened… but yeah, let me know what you think.


End file.
